Operation Get Rekt, Get Out
by Special Hat
Summary: UNSC Spirit of Fire has been drifting for 21 long years in a hopeless attempt to return to UNSC space. Suddenly, a fault leads them to land in Westeros, where they are technologically superior. Rewrite in progress
1. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Halo. Game of thrones is property of HBO and George RR Martin. Halo/Halo wars is property of 343 Industries and Microsoft.

AN: This crazy story was inspired "A Spartan in Westeros" by Agailius. Much of this series will be following the show series rather than the books, but there will be a bit of a mix in of book stuff. As for the Halo series, most will focus on the Halo wars cast, but there will be no forerunners, Didact or anything after Halo 3. Halo 1, 2, 3, ODST, Reach and Halo Wars are canon, as are the Eric Nylunds novels First Strike, Fall of Reach and Ghosts of Onyx.

* * *

 **Military time and date: 1105 hours, 21st September, 2552**

Today is a special day. It is rare for any southern lords to go north of the neck, even rarer the King himself! Much preparation had been made for the feast for a King. Now all there was left to do was to await the King's arrival

At midday, a large company of over 300 knights of House Baratheon and House Lannister rode into Winterfell, the home of House Stark, their banners flapping about in the cool air of the North. At the very front of the company was a rather big fat man on a horse with two Kingsguard riding behind him, their white cloaks flapping behind them. That was King Robert Baratheon, the first of his name.

Waiting within the courtyard of Winterfell was an audience of the Stark family and the many sworn swords and bannerman of House Stark.

As some servants placed steps for the King to dismount and step off his horse, everyone else in the courtyard knelt before him.

With an impatient huff, he stride up to oldest man of the family, Lord Ned Stark, and flicked the tips of his hand to rise. As Lord Stark stood back up with a respectful quiet "Your grace", everyone else did, all eagerly waiting for the King's first words. To their surprise, it was:

"You've got fat," he said, right to Lord Stark's face with a serious expression.

Ned's response was with his eyes flicking up and down at the King himself and a raising of his eyebrows, as if to say "So did you".

A few tense moments passed before both of them began chuckling, their serious expressions melting into a friendlier manner, instantly breaking the tension and relaxing everybody else as he went to hug the Lord of Winterfell.

After pulling away, Robert mutters "Nine years, why haven't I seen you? Where have you been?"

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours."

As if it was a challenge, two motes of light follow by another appeared high above Winterfell, catching everyone's attention as they looked high above.

The first two lights spat out grey rectangular things that looked big floating fortresses, with little motes of lights on them, then the mote of light shrank and disappeared without a trace. Then another mote of light appeared some distance away from the other two, spitting out not another grey fortress thing, but a sleek purple fortress, which was more curved than the other two, compared to the straight and rigid frames of the other two.

Robert lowered his head and looked at Ned "What in seven Hell is that Ned? Is this some sort of show off?" boomed Robert Baratheon to Lord Stark, before darting his head back towards the sky, as if hypnotised.

"No! Your Grace, I have never seen this either in all my life" shouted Ned Stark as confusion and fear slipped into his voice

As one, the grey fortresses turned towards the purple one. With a loud crack of thunder, louder than anything had ever heard before in their lifetime, as the two grey fortresses spat out fire along with puffs of smoke that travelled as if it had a mind of its own. The purple fortress also spat out something, but it was more like three bright blue coloured lines at the smaller of the grey fortresses.

What happened next raised screams as the smaller grey thing burst into pieces at unspeakable force, orange fiery blooms appearing, as if they were spirits crying out at the pain. Pieces blasted out and seemed to be flying towards the ground in all directions. The purple fortress fared better, as a shimmer appeared, purple lights emerging as if to catch the little puffs of smoke. Not all of them were caught, as some hit, causing a few orange blooms on the purple fortress.

What was going on above, nobody inside Winterfell and throughout the North did not know, but it raised a feeling of fear that they had rarely felt or ever known… the fear of the unknown.

It seemed the grey ship had decided to run, as it moved away towards the mountains of the North, but the purple ship struck again with two more beams of who knows what into the rear of the fortress, causing more orange and shards to appear, as it begun sinking lower and lower to the ground towards the mountains north of Winterfell.

At this point, everyone was screaming in fear and panic, people grabbing and shoving each other, asking to know anything about the spectacle, even some of the soldiers and knights. A couple old men and woman sunk to their knees, weeping as they witnessed what seemed like an bad omen of things to come. That is until Roberts booming voice bellowed over all of them.

"STOP THIS MADNESS IN THE NAME OF YOUR KING!"

The people became silent, as they stared towards the king. The authority of his voice quelled their fears and they recovered as quickly as possible. For a single moment, King Robert Baratheon expelled a calm and commanding aura that hadn't been felt by many in his own company for years, showing the spirit that had won him many battles and earned him the Iron throne. The soldiers, knights, lords and nobles who had panicked composed themselves rapidly, lest they unleash the fury of The Stag upon themselves. Many were distracted that they had acted so unbecomingly and let their panic be visible.

Most of the people didn't see but the few who kept looking up, including Jon Snow, Arya, the dwarf on the horse and Ned saw something else happen.

A much bigger grey fortress in the distance appeared, growing bigger as it moved and even looked bigger than any of the other fortresses, moving in the direction of the purple one. It then had done the same as the other two fortresses; spat out fire at the end in the direction of the purple ship followed with puffs of smoke.

This time, it was the purple fortress that did the blasting. Bright colours covered it until a bright flash and large amounts of it disappeared, with small shards bursting outward. The grey fortress continued moving towards the Northern Mountains, where the other grey thing had gone, and unless they were mistaken, it was also getting lower, yet they didn't get the feeling of fear, but relief.

* * *

 **Military time and date: 0545 hours, 20th September, 2552**

"Captain, wake up. Something has happened"

That was the first thing Captain James Gregory Cutter of the UNSC Spirit of Fire heard, before kneeling out of his cryo-tube and coughing violently. He was faintly aware of the coughing fits of his fellow officers as he focused on regurgitating the cryo-inhalant and swallowing it.

Ignoring the unpleasant experience, his mind raced with all the worst case scenarios as he thought of what he'd just heard. He quickly looked up to the source of the voice that had spoken, a holotank projector of a young female avatar with long hair staring right back at him.

"What is it Serina? Is it urgent?" gasped the Captain as his lungs filled with oxygen for the first time since he was on ice.

"The navigation computer has found anomalies in the fusion reactor. The fusion reactor needs to be shut down to be inspected and checked as soon as possible or we'll increase the chances of a reactor failure," Serina replied calmly. "The problem is that it can take up to 6 months to completely ensure it is safe and replace parts if need be."

The old captain he pushed himself back up weakly to stand back up as his muscles stiff from being inactive for so long. _One of the side effects of long cryo-sleep_ he thought to himself. _And his old age isn't making it any easier._

"That means we'll have to land the Spirit somewhere. Is there any planets close by that is suitable for our needs?" James replied, seemingly ignoring the bridge officers listening to the conversation despite that all of them were naked. Nudity was hardly an issue as sleeping in cryo with clothes on left freezer burn.

"Yes captain, there are several planets in this system, but there is one with an atmosphere that is capable of supporting human life."

"Set a course for it Serina and bring the ship to combat alert Beta. I want to prepare a scavenging operation on the planet to bring any resources we can use."

"Yes Captain, ETA 27 hours," answered Serina before disappearing from the holotank.

Captain Cutter turned to face the bridge officers in the cryo-chamber, who were all standing to attention and awaiting orders. "Right, let's get cleaned up, dressed and some food. Take the time to get your bearings, and then meet me on the bridge the bridge at" glancing at the military time displayed near the entrance of the cryo-chamber." 0900 hours. Dismissed!"

"Yes Sir!" replied the officers, before turning sharply and making their way to the showers and lockers.

As soon as the last one left and the doors hissed shut, James head turned down and let out a sigh. He had seen the look in his officers' eyes, even though their facial expression were blank, he can see that their morale was low from homesickness.

Most UNSC serviceman felt it whenever they were deployed away from their homes and families. Even during the war against the Covenant, there was still a decent chance they'd return alive to see them. Now it was likely they would never see them again. His own heart felt like he'd been gripped by ice cold hands whenever he'd think of his wife and daughter back on Reach.

Ever since they left Arcadia in pursuit of Dr Anders, the mission had become drastically unpredictable and became downright horrific when they discovered the flood. Just thinking of it had left a shiver down his spine.

But the worst part of this mission was the sacrifice of the FTL drive. Without it, they were doomed to float in unknown space, with rescue unlikely to ever come as a brutal struggle for survival continued elsewhere against the genocidal monsters known as the Covenant.

 _A fight they should be fighting in than floating out here wasting away._ He thought to himself darkly. For every moment they spent out here, lives are being lost in the thousands in battles, millions for every planet to fall to the Covenant. _What if they got to Reach?_ _I-_

James closed his eyes and clenched his breath to get control of his emotions; it would not do to let his other officers see him in this state. He cleared these thoughts out of his, shaking his head slightly, whilst walking over to the door that led to the officer's shower and locker room.

* * *

 **Military time and date: 0955 hours, 20th September, 2552**

Captain Cutter strode into the bridge, coming to a halt just by his chair, his uniform freshly pressed, head high and emitting an aura of authority. He looked around the bridge, where he was pleased to see that all of his officers were sitting, uniforms neat, manning their workstations and eyes alert, watching their screens for anything their scanners may have picked up.

"Lieutenant Evans, any signal of any kind?" James asked, looking at the dozen of monitors placed above the other screens for anything.

The 26 year old, blonde man at the ops console shook his head, "Nothing Captain, but I did see something for a moment near one of the planet's moon, but it moved out into the dark side of the moon before our camera could catch it." His brow furrowed and a frown appearing as his eyes darted look from screen to screen.

He was a truly solid officer, he'd never seen him show fear or signs from breaking, despite having only served for 5 years and seen horrors that most hadn't seen at his age. Only when his voice crackled during battle and the stress lines visible on his face gave him away on how this war had affected him.

James turned to Lieutenant Polaski, the dirty blonde with green eyes, "How's our course? What's our ETA Lieutenant?"

She spun around in her chair to face the captain and answered "We've had to alter course to avoid getting too close to a nearby asteroid field. Our ETA is now 28 hours, assuming nothing else happens." she answered

She was more expressive than Evans and had a tendency to voice her rather blunt opinions, but she was reliable during battles. She would put on a face of calm and do her duty until the battle had ended. This courage and determination in battle as well as her no-beating-around-the-bush attitude was why she was his second in command.

Although James thought it was rude, he never reprimanded her once as he saw it as a way to vent the stress of navigating the ship through battle after battle. A single mistake whilst plotting courses could mean the deaths of her and the entire crew of up to 11,000 on board.

James observed all screens and debated in his head about his next order for several minutes before he came to a decision.

"Lieutenant Otters, I want you to bring online all weapon systems online, but set them on stand-by. I want them to be ready at a moment's notice."

"Yes sir," Lieutenant Otters acknowledged, typing rapidly to bring on the MAC gun, the deck guns and a dozen archer missile pods. Ah, the man of few words. He was the quietest one of all the bridge officers, rarely saying more than necessary.

"Expecting trouble Captain?" said Serina behind him by the holodeck table.

"I'm not sure, but I'd rather be ready for anything" James responded, looking out of the windows on the bridge, admiring how space was still such a wonder after all this time.

* * *

 **Military time and date: 1057 hours, 21st September, 2552**

Inside one of 6 briefing rooms sat all the high ranking officers of the UNSC Spirit of Fire with their data pads on the oval table in front them. At the front of the room was a large screen, which Captain Cutter was standing beside, displaying the list of causalities from the recent campaign. The three Spartans from Red team stood behind the officers, up straight, yet motionless with their heads tilted towards the Captain.

Out of 11,000 personnel stationed aboard the ship, over 2000 are dead including a dozen Commissioned Officers and around 500 remain seriously injured.

"Right, now moving onto our current situation," said Captain Cutter, after discussing promotions, replacements and merging of various units.

"We have found some anomalies from the reactor. So ships fusion reactor has to be shut down for up to 6 months or longer for check-up and repairs to ensure it remains safe and functional. That means we are landing the ship on solid ground on the closest hospitable planet whilst this is underway."

Cutter tapped on his personal data pad, which changed the screen to a view of the planet Serina had found as well as activating a scaled 3D hologram of the planet from the centre of the oval table

"Whilst this is underway, the marine corps and ODST troopers will conduct a reconnaissance of the planet to find any sources of raw material we can use. Then-! "

The holotank next to the holodeck suddenly activates with Serina's avatar appearing, interrupting James "Captain, scans show large numbers of human life signatures on the planet surface! Here are the first close up scans of the planet surface."

The screen behind James changes to a bird's eye view of two continents. It then zooms in on the continent, showing various fields, forests, rivers and mountains that would not seem out of the ordinary on any uninhabited planet. But there is something else that stands out that could not be ignored; Settlements. As the view scrolls across the map, settlements appear in various sizes dotted all over the place.

For a moment, hope and relief appeared on everyone's faces for the first time since the supernova in that Forerunner planet. They had reached UNSC space and found a colony! Surely a UNSC patrol fleet will appear any day and take them home after 21 long years of drifting in space. They can get news about the war, brief FLEETCOM and ONI on the threat of the flood and most importantly, get some well-deserved R and R to see their friends and families!

But a moment later, they had a closer look at the unfamiliar layout of the settlement. That is when everyone noticed that the settlements seemed completely different to the ones from the inner and outer colonies. For one, they looked nothing like the settlements in the inner or even the outer colonies. No large metallic structure or skyscraper buildings. Not even concrete pavements within the settlement or even smooth tarmac roads linking settlements together!

No, instead there were building made entirely of stone, wood or a combination of both. The smaller settlements tended to be entirely made of wood, with an exception to one bigger structure made of stone. Some even had stone walls surrounding the perimeter of their settlement. Nowhere in the UNSC did people construct settlements out of these types of material as there were stronger, sturdier and longer lasting materials to build their houses out of. It didn't even have a space elevator, the first thing any colonists would build when settling down.

It was all very strange to all the officers in the room, even the Captain had a frown, with his eyebrows raised. The Spartans remained still as before, so nobody had any idea what they thought but probably had the same confusion. The silence in the room lasted almost a minute, but felt like an eternity, until one of the officers, Major Gerald Marsh, the second in command of the Marine Corps spoke.

"What do you reckon we should do, sir?"

"We need to know more about the people on the surface before considering deploying troops to the surface," said General Pottes, overall in charge of all ground forces.

"We could deploy a covert force onto the planet and see if we can find out more from afar, sir?" offered Captain Andrea Welskin, the second in command of the ODST or 'Helljumper' detachment aboard the Spirit of Fire.

"No, that will take too long; we can't delay any longer otherwise we risk losing our fusion reactor, which means we'll never leave this planet. We'll have to find a place to land the Spirit."

"But what if they're Innies, sir?" retorted Welskin, a mean snarl appearing on her face. _Probably fought during the time of outer colonies insurrection._

"We can't jump to these conclusions, we –! " Whatever the Captain was going to say was lost when Serina interrupted loudly.

"Captain, three Slipspace ruptures have just appeared near the northern pole of the planet. It's the UNSC Running Riot and UNSC Small Punch! And they're under attack by a Covenant ship!"

* * *

 **Military time and date: 1112 hours, 21st September, 2552**

If there was any doubt that the war was still going on, they had to look no further than the two ships in the planet's atmosphere in front of them. From their distance, they looked like intact little models of UNSC ships that people buy for their kids.

A closer magnification however, showed quite the opposite. Both ships looked like they had been gouged and dragged with a fiery rod in several areas, but after years of fighting the covenant, this sort of damage was common and not completely fatal. There were piercings through the titanium A battle armour exposing some of the compartments inside.

The worst damage was to the new type of destroyer that Captain Cutter hadn't seen before, but noticed it had some heavy armaments; two MAC guns along with a dozen oversized archer missiles and thicker armour, although it appears the plasma still tore through it. It had taken a couple small plasma torpedoes right to its portside, leaving that part of the destroyer with a black-burnt crater. It was lucky to have survived that; He'd seen ships teared to pieces from one direct hit of the bigger plasma torpedoes.

The only things he knew about the other ship was that it was a frigate and it had just fired it's MAC gun when three streaks of scorched through it, causing secondary explosions all along the ship before bursting into a million fragments.

Captain Cutter stopped midstep towards his chair after running from the briefing room to the bridge. He followed the lines of the plasma to its source, a Covenant CPV class-destroyer only kilometres above where the two ships were. He'd seen those make Swiss cheese out of UNSC ships with similar armour plating as the Spirit of Fire.

The destroyer's shield flickered as three MAC rounds (one from the frigate and two from the destroyer) slammed into it, before flickering off as archer missiles streamed towards it. The ships pulse laser obliterated half of them before they even got close. The rest hit their targets.

"Lieutenant Otter, get that MAC charged and ready to fire! Fire archer pods A1 to F4 on my mark! Serina, get him the firing solutions for the MAC gun on their engines and the archer pods for that Cruiser!" Captain Cutter ordered, watching small explosions bloom on the Covenant destroyer. They had hurt it, but in no way was it out of the fight.

Two of the turrets warmed up, then let loose another devastating stream of plasma at the other destroyer as it turned and moved towards the planets atmosphere. It hit near the top of the starboard and port thrusters, burning through to the other critical parts. It had been a fatal blow as the thrusters flickered as it struggled for power before finally flicking off. Without power, the destroyer drifted down into atmosphere, heat spreading along the nose as it dove through the atmosphere towards the planet below. No life boats were spotted, he noted.

The Spirit of Fire will have to make this one count before the destroyer becomes aware of the Spirit of Fire and do the same.

"Firing solutions acquired," said Serina.

"MAC fully charged and archer missiles primed and ready, sir." confirmed Lieutenant Otters

"Three, two, MARK!"

The bridge shuddered, as the MAC round thundered through the ship to its target, with archer missiles billowing right behind it.

The MAC round hit true, right at the back where the engines where secondary explosions triggering along the hull as hundreds of archer missiles crashing all over, shredding deep into the cruisers. Within minutes, chain reaction of explosions are blasting from within until the reactor destabilised and in a flash, it detonated, disintegrating much of the ship with debris flying outwards. Its destruction prompted a few whoops from the bridge officers and a "Fuck yeah!" from Lieutenant Polaski.

"Lieutenant Polaski, plot a course and prepare to land in this lake here" Pointing at a large lake near the mountains. "Serina, what is the likelihood of anyone surviving from that?" Captain Cutter inquired, gesturing towards the still unidentified ship.

The holodeck on the table lit up, showing a simulation of the trajectory and the fate of the warship and its crew. James walked over, looking over the details of the hologram. It showed the warship landing within the southern mountains in the northern region, with woods surround the area. He also made note of the lake nearby.

"The UNSC Running Riot has activated emergency altitude thrusters and with its current trajectory, I predict it will survive in relatively good shape, but there will be some chance of casualties from the crash."

"If it survives intact, we may be able to salvage their FTL drive and be able to return UNSC space. To Reach." James said the last two words quietly to himself, although, he was sure Serina caught every word. "Tell General Pottes to prepare a task force to rescue the survivors of the Running Riot."

For the time being, there was an actual chance to return home and that warmed the entire ship's heart more than any speech or propaganda ever could.

* * *

 **AN:** Oh, this was super hard to get started (No puns). Especially the space battle stuff, but don't worry, the Covenant probably won't be in the story...cause let's face it, we want a story where the people we don't like in game of thrones to get handed by superior technology. Worst part is making the reaction of the people Westeros feel to life, but I didn't want to overdo it just yet. All they see is things in the sky that doesn't make sense.

Also, Unbeta'd

Man there was so many different ways I thought of doing this, here are some of them:

Such as Serina finding the Chief crash landed on Westeros (like A Spartan in Westeros by Agailius), but I felt like it felt too much like nicking someone else's story.

The original start was a scavenge mission, but I kinda wanted it to flow with Serina's last line at the end of Halo Wars, so I had to make up a problem for a reason to land the Spirit. Keeping the Spirit of Fire above in orbit kinda felt like cheating, so I evened it more in favour of the villains to be able to at least reach the thing. Kinda boring when the heroes have a safety place.

There were even changes of when and where they arrived, like for instance, the Spirit arrives at the time of the Greyjoys are looting in the North, resulting in marine teams being deployed to kick their s**t in. Or the plan to have the Spirit of Fire land in Blackwater bay

Also I was thinking of even having Covenant land on Westeros, but it would be making too many plots in a ball of string of plots that'll make your eyes pop and my brain to bleed.

Another one was to have the seperatist elites arrive when looking for the Master Chief, but it felt like it'd be hard to connect.

There's also this other one...okay I'll stop for now.

At the moment, nothing I plan for the future chapters is set in stone. Much of this is going to need your contribution as I can think of a dozen reactions of medieval people reacting to technology, but every one I think of doesn't do it justice. Updates I want to do one every two weeks, but I feel it'll just put pressure and be no fun. So don't expect another chapter for at least another month.

Much of the writing in this is mainly Halo, as that is what I profess in. (Well, the Bungie franchise one) Game of thrones, is a bit iffy for me, so I could really do with some help on that. I'm not lazy, it's just that every time I try to read the first one, I break down cause I know they're going to die.

That's all for now. I need to sleep.

Special Hat


	2. Meetings and Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Halo. Game of thrones is property of HBO and George RR Martin. Halo/Halo wars is property of 343 Industries and Microsoft.**

* * *

 **Military time and date: 1723 hours, 21st September, 2552**

There was a chill that seemed to seep all the way to his bones, despite the thermals he wore. It wasn't cold, but if he had nothing to do or focus on, it seemed to always drift back into his mind

Corporeal Ethan Maze shivered again. It was about half as cold as Harvest had been. But Harvest had been in the middle of winter, whereas here, it looked like spring or early autumn. It was something his squad had noticed since touching down on this unknown land.

A few hours ago, Ethan and the five other members of his squad, Echo-Seven watched the space battle through the various monitors placed around the ship and had whooped when the Covenant ship had been destroyed, by the Spirit of Fire of all things! Everyone knew that the Spirit was meant for ground-support and was hardly armed enough to take on any Covenant ship, let alone a Destroyer.

Within 10 minutes later, they'd received orders to get ready to deploy along with most, if not all the Marine Corps and the ODST.

They were to deploy to help set up four permanent bases and HQ, which would be right next to the lake the Spirit was landing in. The bases will be placed elsewhere, covering the ground approaches to the Spirit.

The ODSTS were being deployed towards the crash site of UNSC Running Riot to rescue any survivors and secure all UNSC assets and equipment aboard.

Then, at 1615 hours, his squad had been ordered to scout and patrol an area to the south of the newly constructed Charlie base. The higher ups seemed to believe there may be some locals within the vicinity of the bases. If any are found, they were to make contact and establish some kind of relations.

He looked down at his digital watch, and then got up; holding onto his assault rifle with both hands, giving it a brief look over to make sure it was loaded and ready.

"Right, break times over men."

"And women" added Private Moyna Safire, getting up along with the rest of the squad, her tall form towering over him by half a head.

Ethan rolled his eyes and did not deign to give a response.

"Final leg, then we head back to base for some chow and rest. Private Safire, you're on point. Move out."

Private Safire checked her DMR, the looked at her Tac-pad strapped onto her left wrist to get her bearings before setting off in the direction they had been going. Ethan watched the remaining members of Echo-Seven follow in suite, before joining, third from last.

All he'd seen so far is wildlife, like deers, rabbits and birds. He hoped the rest of patrol went as peacefully as it had up till now.

* * *

His hand shook slightly, but his left hand held firm on the smooth wooden bow, as the fingers of his right held back the string, an arrow nocked.

Father was next to him, watching him and his target, a deer that they spotted whilst hunting for rabbits, moments after the sky turned dark twice, and then a great thundering shake so strong that it knocked them both over their feet.

He wanted to go home after that rumble, but Father refused, saying "We need to get supper and that deer fur could be useful, maybe fetch a couple stags"

The deer was in his sight, it's head bent low eating…something, so he breathed in, preparing release the string when there was a sudden crack of a twig. That twig snapping distracted him for a moment and the deer pranced away in alarm.

He had also turned towards the sound and his fingers slipped, Father shouting "No!" as the arrow flew free towards some figures in the woods.

* * *

A twang and a shout was all the warning Ethan got before he felt something hit him in the left bicep, knocking him on his ass, his assault rifle still gripped in his hands.

"Man down, where did that come from?"

"Two contacts over there on the left"

Ethan had looked and seen that it was a man and a boy as he was closest to them. He lurched into activity, shouting "Stand down!" whilst gripping a private's shotgun near him and shoving it down.

"Don't fire, that's an order! It's just a pair of civilians" he said loudly, positioning himself in front of the man and boy dressed in a patchwork of various clothing and fur, facing his squad. He then turned around to be startled by what he saw.

The man positioned himself in front a boy of eight or nine years old (still clutching a bow in his hand) before getting on his knees and practically pleading:

"I'm sorry ser! My b-boy, it was an accident milord, please! Don't hurt my boy! I can pay, just don't hurt my boy! Mercy! Mercy! "

The Corporeal made a decision and took off his helmet, tucked it under his left arm, let go of his rifle to let it hang by its sling and gripping the man by his elbows gently before lifting him up.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you or make you pay anything. I am Corporeal Maze of the UNSC Spirit of Fire." He said, keeping eye contact with the man and keeping a friendly expression. Judging by the man's look of confusion, he assumed that the stranger didn't know anything about the UNSC. He glanced at his left shoulder, but apart from a tiny dent on his shoulder plate, nothing else. He turned back to the stranger.

"No harm done, we just want any information about this place we've ended up in."

The man licked his mouth nervously, eyes glancing at the other members of Echo-Seven as if he'd never seen them before. He opened his mouth "Well, first thing is, you're in the North, which is ruled by House Stark since the Age of Heroes and are Lord paramount and Warden of the North. Their banner is of a grey Direwolf."

Ethan took out his datapad and asked the man to show him where the North is on the satellite map, taken before the Spirit landed. The man's eyes grew wide at the device, but quickly focused on the map.

"About this entire bit here," he whispered his fingers going around the edges around a third of the continent

"And the rest of here and here?" Ethan asked, gesturing at the northern and southern parts of the continent as well as the other continent.

"This" pointing at the northern region "is the edge of the world, where wildings dwell. And here" pointing at the southern section "is the other six kingdoms of Westeros. All of it and the North are ruled by King Robert Baratheon."

"That's where the free cities and slavers bay is!" The boy burst out, startling both the man and Ethan himself, completely forgetting he was there.

"Ethan, stay silent!" The man barked at him, making the child's head go down.

"Ethan, eh? My name's Ethan too, Ethan Maze."

The child's head looked back up, eyes bright as he said "Really?"

Ethan smiled back, "Really." Turning over to the man, "Well, thank you for your help, we'll let you go back to whatever you were doing, just don't shoot me again, alright?" looking back at the boy, who looked away, his face pink with embarrassment.

"Thank you…?" his hand extended to the man.

"Osrik, of House Glover" taking his hand and giving a firm but slightly enthusiastic shake

"We'll see again, I'm sure. You'll probably see some of our other squads around" Without another word, Ethan turned around, putting on his helmet and grabbing his rifle with both hands. "Let's move out Echo!"

Both Father and son watched as the 6 strangest people they had ever encountered, walked off, a few even waving at his son, who waved back excitedly, until they went out of sight, which is when his son said something.

"Father, who are they? Are they here to stay?"

"I don't really know myself, son."

"I hope they stay, they were nice. Even when I hit one of them with a arrow."

"You have a point there. They didn't even get angry or try to hurt you. Or even ask for any money. That's very rare, Ethan. But their armour and clothes is so strange and those things they're holding is unlike anything I've ever seen. I don't like it Ethan, this could be bad news. Let's go to the keep and tell Lord Glover about this."

* * *

 **Military time and date: 1330 hours, 22nd September, 2552**

The large banners of Stark, Baratheon and Lannister waved lazily, as a column of just over 400 men on horseback trotted along the worn out road that led to Castle Black in the forest called Wolfswood, just north of Winterfell. They had left at dawn, bleary eyed, cold and some hungover from the feast the night before. They had travelled about 20 miles into the Wolfswood, the foliage and shadows making it difficult to see anything further 100 metres.

The day before was on everyone's mind, as nobody in their lifetime or even their ancestors had bear witness to a more supernatural and mysterious event. The more religious and superstitious thought it was a sign of the Gods or perhaps even the Gods themselves. The foolish thought it was the dragons, coming to avenge House Targaryen.

Robert wanted to leave immediately after the "Clash of Titans" (as some commoner called it) to see what it is, but Ned persuaded him not to, as they had no idea if it had landed and where. Just after he'd said it, there was a jar-shaking rumble, as if it had heard him say it. Later, in the afternoon, just when things were returning back to normal, a raven from Last Hearth and Deepwood Motte arrived.

The message reported a scout seeing a grey fortress smash into the mountains just west of them with a force that shook them to their bones, even a few houses collapsing. The second part of the message was more concerning than the first; a greater fortress that was bigger than even the Last Hearth flew over the woodland like a ship would in water, then lowered itself west of the Lonely Hills and had seen a constant flow of smaller fortresses coming up, fly to another point and sinking again.

As Lord Paramount and Warden of the North, Lord Eddard Stark decided, as his duty and honour demanded, to lead a party of his own and sent ravens out to the other houses to rally their bannermen, but not to enter the Wolfswood unless they don't hear from them in five days time. Robert also accompanied him, as he insisted "You followed me into two wars Ned, I'll come with you on this one, can't have my next hand die before you even set foot into Kingslanding" and "This might be even more fun than boar hunting".

During the feast, there were many more ravens from the Last Hearth, Deepwood Motte and various watchtowers within Wolfswood reporting sounds of grinding, loud winds, growls and whines that sounded like anything they had ever heard of and that some commoners had met figures carrying queer objects moving around within. House Glover and House Umber wanted to gather their banner men and march into the forest to see what was going on.

Jon Snow glanced around again, as did a few others, as he looked to see among all the trees, bushes and grass for a sight of the mystery invaders. Ever since they entered the woods, they had a feeling of being watched and every so often, he could've sworn he'd seen a bush or a branch move. The darkness fed their paranoia, as shapes, shadows and silhouettes changed and altered as they went past.

However, in the last half hour, the feeling had grown tenfold, as if there were things watching him everywhere. No matter where he looked, all he saw was grass, bush and low hanging branches. One man in front of Jon, a Baratheon, even let loose an arrow off ahead to the right, which went into the bush and out into the distance. When no cries were heard and nobody saw anything move, he started crying out that he'd seen something.

"I swear my lord, I saw that bush move!"

Robert personally went over to the man…and cuffed him so hard he'd fallen off his horse.

"You fool! Get a hold of yourself or I will make you walk all the way back to Winterfell! Alone!"

"Y-y-yes, Your Grace" the man mumbled on his knees, head down in embarrassment. He didn't move a muscle until Robert had galloped back to the front of the column where his Kingsguard were, with Ser Jaime Lannister on one side and Lord Stark on the other.

"You two feel it too right? Like somethings watching us?" Jon Snow whispered towards his half-brother, Rob and his Father's ward, Theon Greyjoy.

"Maybe it's just what happened yesterday that's getting us all paranoid. If there was something, we'd have seen it by now. It's not like 400 men can all miss the same thing. Why, are you afraid Snow?" taunted Theon, his eyes and smirk making Jon want to hit him so hard that he fell off his horse, like the king had that Baratheon banneman.

Rob and Theon sniggered at his scowl, before Rob straightened his face before saying to Jon

"He's got a point. We've been through these woods a hundred times, but something here is different. I can't put my finger on it," squinting to the left at the various bushes, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"If the worst comes, we'll just fight them" stated in an overly confident manner.

"But what if it's a trap? We should leave here before it's too late" replied Jon, glancing back at the way they came, where the other half of the column was marching along.

The other two glanced back as well, but said nothing back.

* * *

50 Metres from the road, lying on the uneven cold dirt, was Corporeal Maze, slowly breathing in and out, trying to slow down his rapid heartbeat. He'd nearly open fired when that arrow came. Thankfully, he held back as it soared a foot over him and landed behind him.

There had been no warning, no sign they'd been spotted when that archer let loose that stray arrow. _That's the second damn arrow that's nearly hit me, although not as close as the first_ he thought to himself. _Although if they keep ending up missing further and further, that will be fine by me._

However he'd nearly burst out laughing, compromising the whole mission when he saw a fat ass man clopping up towards the archer, before smacking him off his horse.

Beside him on both sides, just within his peripheral, he could see several of his team mates restraining their laughs as well, their face probably red if he dared to move his head to look at them. But he didn't, instead he observed these living historical replicas ride past.

He'd seen them in his childhood, on TV and even proclaiming to his parents that he wanted to be a knight when he was older. His parents laughed but shook their head, saying knights were a thing of the past. He was so heartbroken that day, he remembered fondly.

In his head, he shook his head of these cobweb thoughts. Any moment now…

* * *

 **Military time and date: 1345 hours, 22nd September, 2552**

500 metres away, on a bend out of sight of incoming armoured column, was Second Lieutenant Alice Deschner, dressed in full black ODST gear except her helmet, which was tucked under her left arm. She was only armed with a sidearm (the ODST variant, of course) in her right holster. She stood behind a warthog (positioned in the middle of the muddy path), along with five fellow ODSTs, armed with assault rifles, shotguns, pistols and grenades in case things went south and they had to defend themselves.

She'd never done anything like this in all her life, not even after four years of service with the UNSC Marine Corps and two with the ODST, had done anything of significance that separates her from her fellow officers. General Pottes had personally chosen her for this.

The reason she'd been given this role? She was just a "very nice person" according to the higher ranking officers. She was polite and friendly enough, but she had a scary face when she was angry and was so mean that she rendered more than a dozen of soldiers to tears when they made her mad. And all it took was a mistake whilst they were on duty, in the field or within the civvie world for her to change from the short, sweet looking woman into a scorned wrath ted times her size. A dragon's wrath, some called it.

She also had more enlisted friends than every officer on board the UNSC Spirt of Fire combined as she went out of her way to speak to the many enlisted UNSC personnel. She just didn't see the fuss between the divide between enlisted and commissioned and actually took time to get to know the people under her command.

Now she could hear horses approaching. With a flicker of her hands, the ODST's leapt up from where they had been sitting against the warthog and got into position. Two on her flanks, on the gun of the warthog and the other two taking cover behind the warthog.

She stepped up in front of the warthog with her two bodyguards, with the megaphone in hand and waited, Captain Cutters orders ringing one last time in her head, " _Bring that armoured group to HQ alive and preferably unhurt. If they attempt to hurt you or the others, you are authorised to use lethal force. You'll be the first face they see of the UNSC. Do us proud Lieutenant._ "

She hoped they will just comply with her and follow her to HQ without any hassle. She also prayed that today wouldn't be the day where she'd kill her first Human.

* * *

As the Robert and Ned marched towards a corner, Robert looked at Ned and said:

"I shouldn't have been so harsh to the boy. It's this damn forest giving off this strange feeling like something's going to happen."

"I feel it too, and I've never felt it in this forest ever. Maybe it's something to do with those flying castle from yesterday?" Ned replied, squinting around to his left, trying to find the source, as his instincts were screaming there was something in plain view.

Robert looked ahead after they had turned the corner and spotted a carriage ahead along with four figures, three standing and looking in their direction and one standing on a carriage model he had never seen. "Oh look, some people up the road. Maybe they know why?"

"Careful, it could be a trap."

"Then I'll smash their sorry trap in half. Come on!" Flicking his reins, their horses moved at a faster pace.

When they got close, the column halted as they stared at the freaky figures in front of them. From the boots, to the helmets was black. Even where a knight's visor would be was black. All over their body were black square shaped pouches and in their hands were strange block things. But the way they held them and the trigger mechanism made Robert think they were like a crossbow of some kind.

Even the one on the carriage was clad in black and was handling something on the carriage, with three thin pipes, with two green shields faced at an angle. He wasn't pointing it at them per say, but it was close in their general direction.

But his eyes focused on what appeared to be their leader. He seemed to have his hair pulled back like those Dothraki riders did, but he had no facial hair. He looked like a boy.

There was no doubt that these were the 'figures' that the other northern lords were talking about.

Robert held no fear, confident he could cut right through him if they tried. The other Kingsguard, including the Kingslayer and Ned felt suspicious of these figures, although they too, felt they could defeat such a small group.

Robert's horse took an extra stride forward; looking straight at the only face he could see and said in his usual booming voice:

I, Robert of House Baratheon, First of my name, the rightful king of the Andals and the First men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and the Protector of the Realm ask you to identify yourselves and your intentions!"

* * *

Alice blinked and then blinked again. _What. The. Fuck?_

The only parts she could recall was Robert, first of his name, king of men in seven kingdoms or realms. She was caught way off guard by how archaic and formal he was, the medieval stuff, his appearance and his accent. _Ethan was right, they can speak English and were Very old fashioned._

She could not recognise the origin of his accent, which suggests he might not be even from UNSC space. At least they've found whoever was in charge of what sounds like the whole continent. She shoved these thoughts away and focused on what she was meant to do.

"I am Lieutenant Alice Deschner from the UNSC Spirit of Fire. I have orders to escort you and your men to HQ. My Commanding officer wants to speak to you. Please do not resist and come quietly. I do not want to use force if necessary."

Since she spoke, the king and several of his golden knight's jaws had fallen open. A few moments passed before a shout from said-king nearly made her jump and ruin her reputation.

"You're a woman!?" his eyes scanning her body as if looking for a sign.

She resisted putting her hand to her face and replied "Yes, now if you will just follo-"

"I don't think so woman, you're coming with us. We have you outnumber one hundred to one."

"Maybe three to one, why didn't you see the Marine Corps watching you the whole way?" a shit-eating smirk growing on her face.

He and all his men looked around. "What 'marine corps'?" his words stumbling over the last two words, as if unfamiliar using them.

"If you give out the order to your soldiers not to charge at them, I'll tell mine to show themselves."

"Give the order. I think she's bluffing anyway." He muttered to the man next to him, a man in brown leathers and a short goatee.

Once the order had been given, Alice raised her hands upwards. Immediately, like a wave, grass and bushes moved, showing not even a hundred metres away, figures armed like the ones around her, their bodies covered in grass and bush. He literally saw what had been bushes become a figure.

The line spread all the way on both sides of the column, prompting cries of shock from all the men as terror sunk in. They were surrounded on two sides from figures holding block things at them. Shock turned into dread, as the fear sunk in on being surrounded by an unknown enemy that had evaded them so successfully!

"So will you come quietly? I promise we only want to talk. We'll talk and then let you go back." Said Alice, her expression open to show how sincere she was as she dropped her arms down, palms open towards them, hoping to convey their peaceful intentions.

They were not well received.

"Deception! They've trapped us!" Robert shouted, his face red as he pulled out his sword, the rest of the column doing the same, as sounds of swords becoming unsheathed ringed throughout the forest.

The figure on the back of the carriage pointed the barrels at them. Just being at the end made the others squirm, yet they did not know why. Still, they brandished their swords and reins, awaiting for the kings order to charge.

"Robert, they may be telling the truth, they did honour our agreement by showing us where their men are after all." The Goatee guy said quickly, placing his hand on Roberts arm, his face alarmed at the sudden escalation

"We, ODSTS, have a song that goes like this: Gafflwn Dihenydd, o'r fuddugol yn wiriol sydd. Ni fydd neb yn ein Drechu, Falch ydy ni i drochu, Traed o flaen i'r Annwn, mewn y gwybodaeth fe godwn ni. Do you know what it means?" asked loudly Lieutenant Deschner, clearly and slowly enough to be understood as her eyes narrowed.

The men towering over her on their great armoured war horses shook their heads, confusion blatant on their faces.

Her mouth twisted into a mean half smile, half snarl, as if savouring the moment to come before opening it once more to say "It means: We cheat Death from his rightful victory. No one can defeat us, so we are glad to plunge feet first into hell, in the knowledge that we will rise." she finished, looking straight at the fat man's eyes, defiance marked into every feature of her face, her hand pawing at the form fitting material of her pistol.

"So what is your choice, King Robert Baratheon, the first of his name or the last of his name?"

* * *

This last line made Robert hesitate as he thought on what she said. Then he looked back where Ned was. He trusted that man more than anything. He sighed, and sheathed his sword.

"Fine, but any funny business and you'll be the first I'll kill!"

Her face relaxed in an instant and relief flickered briefly into her emerald green eyes. Her hands went to her helmet, and put it on her head. Her face was visible in the visor, when suddenly a blue light swept down, leaving nothing but blackness on her visor and they could no longer see her face.

She then turned and somehow managed to get into one side of the carriage without being able to see. That made no sense!

This was all quickly forgotten for the roar as the carriage came to life with a snarl which they could not see where or what. Strange lights flashing on, as the whole thing started moving backwards although how, they did not know. Then moving forwards in the direction they were already going, the thing growling with each movement. The figure on the back had finally pointed that thing elsewhere.

Unconsciously, they let a sigh as they followed the magical, growling, glowing carriage, with leaf and grass covered figures walking beside them on either side.

* * *

 **AN** And Scene! This took forever. Longer than I expected. Originally, there was meant to be the arrival scene and a Varys scene, but I guess that'll be for next chapter, as this is pretty big as it, maybe not as big first chapter (Not including the bonus scene below).

I think the hardest part is describing things from their perspective and reactions, but I didn't want to spend more than a few paragraphs per scene describing stuff. Also reactions of Robert Baratheon. I just don't know much about his character concerning stuff other than Targaryans, whores, Lannisters, drinking and killing things. I might go back and edit this at a later date, just as I have with the first, nothing major, just correction mistakes and more Robert in it.

There was going to be General Pottes scene, where I reveal all his deployments, but that sounds boring, like a documentary. I like that stuff, but I doubt you readers would.

Also, I kinda notice a lack of humour in the previous chapter. I intend to fix that whilst sticking to the dark theme of the show.

Also, to check for progress on chapter, just look at my profile.

It's now 6AM. I'm going to bed

Special Hat out.

I was listening to Bastille – Daniel in the den whilst writing when I came up with this little fun scene (Not canon obviously, but hysterical if it was). Enjoy!

She glanced back up at the many banners of the armoured column, where she spotted one with a lion on it, sparking an idea. She tapped on her data pad, sending orders out to the entire escort team, before sticking a data drive into the warthog and cranking out the volume to max.

A sudden boom of loud (and quite pleasant) plinking sound burst out of the strange magical carriage, startling many horses and their riders, but they managed to them under control.

A few seconds later, she got up and just started singing along to the song playing from the warthog speakers.

"Moving along, at a pace unknown to man!"

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go. Go, go, go, go, go,"

The rest of the escorting marines chanted back, their march becoming more of a half skip, half jig, as they sort of walked and danced, swaying their bodies from side to side, their weapons cradled closely to themselves.

Lieutenant Deschner then proceeded to climbing over the divide bar, onto the back of the warthog, one arm around the gunner, singing the verse, swaying from side to side:

"And you thought the lions were bad

Well they tried to kill my brothers

And for every king that died, Oh they would crown another"

"And it's harder than you think

Telling dreams from one another

And you thought the lions were bad

Well they tried to kill my brothers"

The Marines sung the next part:

"Felled in the night by the ones you think you love

They will come for you

Felled in the night by the ones you think you love

They will come for you

Dreaming along at a pace you'll understand

Go, go, go, go, go, go, go. No, no, no, no, no"

And on goes their journey most of the way to HQ, the marines and ODST's singing merrily, completely ignoring the ones they were escorting. For the first time in a long time, they felt relaxed of their heavy burden of the war, smiling despite the dense foliage and stumbling over potholes and tree roots every so often.

The King, Lord Stark and their bannerman were confused by this strange tune and behaviour of their escort, but after a while, began to enjoy this strange music. Some even joined in. The Kingslayer and the Lannister? Not so much, as their faces seemed to be carved into a permanent scowl.


End file.
